


Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma reminiscing on the past year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wanted to write in the light of countdown and Kohaku, and the start of a hopefully better new year. I hope you like it :)  
> Happy New Year!!

The end of 2014 was a perfect summary of the whole year, Fuma thought as he left the stage after midnight, disappearing from this year’s countdown with Kento and Shori in his back: Ruled by a chaos between confusion, frustration and disappointment. 

With the slight yearning, he remembered how different this day had gone from the last New Year’s Eve. It had been both their first Kohaku performance as Sexy Zone and his first countdown, and the memories were still brilliant in his mind: The smiles of his band mates, the praises of their Senpai for the outstanding performance they had given, the excitement of the Johnny’s Countdown, and Kento by his side, the way he always was, through everything. 

For a moment, he reminisced in how close he had felt to Kento that day, both on stage throughout their heated performances of “Bad Boys” and later “Sexy Summer”, when they had taken off towards their younger band mates and Kento had helped him up after he had stumbled and practically fallen off stage, as well as after the show when it had been just the two of them, kissing pressed up in a corner of the dressing room, riding out their highs together. 

It had been their first kiss, and the day had been magical. Fuma would have never thought that a year full of catastrophes would follow it up. 

He had grown to love his band, doting on the three younger ones almost as much as on Kento, and their separation had been painful and cruel. He hated that Marius and Sou were being pushed out and that there was nothing that he could do about it, that he had been forced to just go along with it and watch this injustice happening. He had wanted to rebel, to tell the management that they were not their property which they could play the way they wanted to, though of course, in a way, they were. Above all, he had hated feeling this _helpless_ , and being unable to protect the people he loved. 

He had known, of course, that it had been as much of a strain on Kento as it had been on him: Kento had always been the one who had watched out for their band the most. He had a subtle way of doing it, preferred to help so that no one would even notice, keen on never exposing his own insecurities as much as the ones of others. Fuma knew that he had kept up the facade for everyone’s sake, but it hadn’t stopped him from lashing out at his partner. 

For the bigger part of the year, he had been a terrible boyfriend, and he knew it. Kento had been blaming himself for the situation their band had fallen into, and though Fuma had realized that, he had done little to lift that guilt off his shoulders, partly because Kento hadn’t approached him, partly because of Fuma’s own exasperation with Kento, with the situation and with himself. 

They had pulled through it, though; after months of Kento looking way too thin and tired, after more tears that Fuma liked to admit or remember, they had found their way back to each other, and with that, the hope had seemed to return to their band again. 

Things were still far from perfect: Marius and Sou were with them, but barely noticeable for the public, and it was both infuriating to watch as it was discouraging for their youngest members. But as guilty as he felt for pushing them into the shadows, if this year full of obstacles had taught him one thing, it was that his role in the band was not one of a fighter. To their band mates, he and Kento were like a wall that protected them, and the foundation of a building that kept them safe - if they didn’t stick together, the whole construction became weak and porous, threatening to crush under the weight that neither Shori, nor Sou or Marius could carry. They depended on them as much as Kento depended on Fuma, and it had taken him a while to realize that. 

Maybe, deep down, Fuma was still more of a child than he liked to admit, he thought as he turned to look at Kento over his shoulder. Not only this year, but this night alone had shown him his immaturity more than clearly. He had been unable to hide his disappointment over the unequal Kohaku performance the way he should have, making amateur mistakes and crushing their precarious balance, being led too much by his emotions, forever his biggest weakness. Where he had blamed Kento for being _too_ perfect, too rational and responsible, Fuma was the opposite, lagging in terms of composure, but that was why they needed each other, he guessed. They worked best when they both bended a little to meet in the middle. 

He looked around, noting that Shori had wandered off in the direction of A.B.C-Z, before swiftly reaching out for Kento’s hand, entwining their fingers. Kento met his eyes and let himself be pulled through the corridors until they found a deserted corner, giving them the privacy Fuma had searched for. 

Kento’s body fit against his perfectly, he noted as he pulled him into his arms and covered his lips with his own. It was still magical, though in a different way than last year - less ecstatic, less clumsy, more intent and meaningful, making a warmth wash over his skin that filled him with the love he had for Kento, and most importantly, hope for the future. 

Things may be messed up and far from perfect right now, yes. But what did Sou keep on saying? As long as Fuma and Kento stuck together, things would turn out well. So he would just have to hold onto Kento, and hope for the best. 

Kento was smiling softly when Fuma pulled away to look at him, his arms slung around his waist, keeping him as close as he could with his soft strength. 

“Happy new year” Fuma whispered, grinning at the light in Kento’s eyes, the kind of glow that made it hard for Fuma not to stay positive. “Please take care of me this year, too.”

“How could I not, Fumatan” Kento said softly, pressing their lips together once more for another soft kiss. “I love you” he murmured into it, and Fuma cupped his neck to deepen the kiss in response. 


End file.
